sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Πείραμα Διπλής Σχισμής
Πείραμα Double-slit double-slit experiment thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Δύο Σχισμών Κυματική Συμβολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Κυματοσωματιδιακός Δυισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Δύο Σχισμών Κυματική Συμβολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Δύο Σχισμών ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Δύο Σχισμών ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Δύο Σχισμών ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Πειραματική Επιστήμη Επιστημονικά Πειράματα ---- Πειράματα Αστρονομίας Πειράματα Φυσικής Πειράματα Χημείας Πειράματα Βιολογίας Πειράματα Γεωλογίας Πειράματα Οικονομίας Πειράματα Κοινωνιολογίας Πειράματα Ψυχολογίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Φυσική Κύμα Σωματίδιο ]] [[image:Experiments-Slits-01-goog.jpg|thumb|300px| A gun (obeying classical physics) sprays bullets towards a target. Before they reach the target, they must pass through a screen with two slits. If bullets go through the slits they will most likely land directly behind the slit, but if they come in at a slight angle, they will land slightly to the sides. The resulting pattern is a map of the likelihood of a bullet landing at each point. The above two-slit pattern happens to be simply the sum of the patterns for each slit considered separately: if half the bullets were fired with only the left slit open and then half were fired with just the right slit open, the result would be the same. ]] [[image:Experiments-Slits-02-goog.jpg|thumb|300px| With waves, however, the result is very different, because of interference. If the slits were opened one at a time, the pattern would resemble that for bullets: two distinct peaks. But when both slits are open, the waves pass through both slits at once and interfere with each other: where they are in phase they reinforce each other; where they are out of phase they cancel each other out. ]] [[image:Experiments-Slits-03-goog.jpg|thumb|300px| Now the quantum paradox: Electrons, like bullets, strike the target one at a time. Yet, like waves, they create an interference pattern. ]] [[image:Experiments-Slits-04-goog.jpg|thumb|300px| If each electron passes individually through one slit, with what does it “interfere?” Although each electron arrives at the target at a single place and time, it seems that each has passed through – or somehow felt the presence of both slits at once. Thus, the electron is understood in terms of a wave-particle duality. ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Διπλής Σχισμής ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Διπλής Σχισμής ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Διπλής Σχισμής ]] thumb|300px| [[Κυματική Συμβολή Κυματική Περίθλαση Πείραμα Δύο Σχισμών ]] - Ένα πείραμα Φυσικής. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Πείραμα Δύο Σχισμών" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "σχισμή". Περιγραφή Το πείραμα των δύο σχισμών (γνωστό και ως πείραμα του Γιανγκ) είναι μια επίδειξη του γεγονότος ότι τα σωματίδια, είτε Ύλης (πχ. ηλεκτρόνια) είτε ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας (φωτόνια), εκδηλώνουν και σωματιδιακή και κυματική συμπεριφορά. Το πείραμα αυτό πραγματοποιήθηκε για πρώτη φορά από τον Άγγλο φυσικό Thomas Yang στις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1800. Το πείραμα από τον Γιανγκ έγινε με Οπτική Ακτινοβολία και έπεισε, την εποχή εκείνη, ότι η πρόταση του Ισαάκ Νεύτωνα ότι το φως είναι ρεύμα σωματιδίων, ήταν λανθασμένη. Έκτοτε το πείραμα επαναλήφθηκε με όλο και μεγαλύτερη λεπτομέρεια και παραλλαγές και δείχνει πλέον πως το φως εμφανίζει δύο φύσεις, και σωματιδιακή και κυματική, καθώς και ότι τα σωματίδια της ύλης εμφανίζουν κι αυτά κυματικές ιδιότητες. Στο πείραμα αυτό, κατά το οποίο τα σωματίδια αναγκάζονται να διέλθουν μέσα από ένα πέτασμα με δύο λεπτές παράλληλες σχισμές που είναι πολύ κοντά η μία στην άλλη, παίζει σημαντικό ρόλο η παρατήρηση. Στην προσπάθειά του παρατηρητή να δει από ποια σχισμή διέρχεται το κάθε σωματίδιο, αλλοιώνεται η συμπεριφορά που αυτά εμφανίζουν σε σχέση με όταν δεν τα παρατηρεί. Η προσπάθεια παρατήρησης τα κάνει να εκδηλώνουν ιδιότητες ύλης ενώ όταν δεν τα παρατηρεί εμφανίζουν κυματικές ιδιότητες. Το πείραμα έχει διχάσει την επιστημονική κοινότητα για το τι ακριβώς συμβαίνει όταν το σωματίδιο διέρχεται από τη διάταξη των δύο σχισμών και οι εξηγήσεις που έχει επιχειρηθεί να δοθούν υπερβαίνουν, όλες, τα όρια της μέσης ανθρώπινης λογικής. Για τον λόγο αυτό η «ορθόδοξη» άποψη της κβαντικής μηχανικής έχει τη θέση πως δεν υπάρχει ερμηνεία και δεν οφείλει κανείς να εξηγήσει τι ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο επίμαχο μέρος της πειραματικής διάταξης και πως πρέπει να δεχόμαστε πως απλώς συμβαίνει σύμφωνα με τον μαθηματικό φορμαλισμό που περιγράφει με επιτυχία το σύστημα. Το 2002, η έκδοση του πειράματος των δύο σχισμών του Jönsson, με ηλεκτρόνια, ψηφίστηκε ως το πλέον καλοσχεδιασμένο πείραμα Φυσικής όλων των εποχών από τους αναγνώστες του Physics World. Σωματιδιακή και κυματική φύση του φωτός Ο τρόπος που απορροφάται το πολύ ασθενές φως σε κάθε σημείο που πέφτει πάνω σε μια οθόνη-ανιχνευτή δείχνει, πάντοτε, πως το φως αποτελείται από διακριτά σωματίδια με συγκεκριμένη ενέργεια, τα φωτόνια. Αν τα φωτόνια, πριν πέσουν στην οθόνη ανίχνευσης, διέλθουν από μια λεπτή σχισμή που έχει πάχος συγκρίσιμο με το μήκος κύματός τους, ή διέλθουν από ένα σύστημα με δύο, το ίδιο κοντινές, παράλληλες τέτοιες σχισμές (διπλή σχισμή), στην οθόνη εμφανίζονται σχήματα που εξηγούνται αν δεχτούμε πως το φως έχει κυματικές ιδιότητες. Όταν το φως περνά από μία μόνο σχισμή αποτυπώνεται στην οθόνη το σχήμα του φαινομένου της περίθλασης, ενώ όταν περνά από το σύστημα των δύο σχισμών προστίθεται στην περίθλαση και το κυματικό φαινόμενο της συμβολής. Κροσσοί συμβολής Η κάθε σχισμή από την οποία διέρχεται ένα κύμα γίνεται νέα πηγή κύματος. Όταν συναντώνται δύο κύματα, εκεί που συμπίπτει η κορυφή του ενός κύματος με την κορυφή του άλλου τα κύματα ενισχύουν το ένα το άλλο, ενώ εκεί που συμπίπτει η κορυφή του ενός με το χαμηλότερο σημείο του άλλου εξουδετερώνονται. Έτσι σχηματίζεται η εικόνα της συμβολής, με φωτεινές και σκοτεινές περιοχές στο φως, με μέγιστα και ελάχιστα στην ταλάντωση της επιφάνειας ενός υγρού κλπ. Ύλη που διέρχεται από δύο σχισμές Όταν εκτοξεύεται ύλη με μεγάλες (μακροσκοπικές) διαστάσεις μέσα από σχισμές, π.χ. βώλους, το αποτύπωμα που αφήνουν στην οθόνη απέναντι έχει το σχήμα των σχισμών, δηλαδή για δύο παράλληλες σχισμές εμφανίζονται δύο παράλληλες γραμμές από ίχνη. Αντίθετα από ότι θα ανέμενε κανείς για την ύλη γενικά, όταν χρησιμοποιούμε σωματίδια ύλης σε ατομική και υποατομική κλίμακα, όπως ηλεκτρόνια, και αντίστοιχης κλίμακας σχισμές, τότε το σχήμα στην οθόνη πίσω από αυτές δεν είναι πια δύο γραμμές αλλά κροσσοί συμβολής. Η ύλη λοιπόν, πλησιάζοντας στην ατομική κλίμακα, εμφανίζει, όπως και η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ακτινοβολία, κυματικές ιδιότητες. Την ιδιότητα αυτή της ύλης πρώτος την πρότεινε ο Γάλλος φυσικός Louis de Broglie το 1923, βασιζόμενος στην ειδική θεωρία της σχετικότητας. Ο de Broglie πρότεινε ότι ο Κυματοσωματιδιακός Δυισμός αφορά και την ύλη, βασιζόμενος στην περίφημη εξίσωση E ═ m c². Με αυτόν τον τρόπο βοήθησε στην εισαγωγή ενός αυστηρού μαθηματικού πλαισίου στην Κβαντομηχανική. Ο Einstein αποδέχθηκε αμέσως τη θεωρία του Broglie και οι πειραματικοί φυσικοί Clinton Davisson και Lester Germer την επιβεβαίωσαν πειραματικά στα μέσα της δεκαετίας του ´20 Στην πραγματικότητα η ύλη εμφανίζει σε όλες τις κλίμακες κυματικές ιδιότητες, όμως στις πολύ μικρές διαστάσεις το μήκος κύματος της σωματιδιακής ακτινοβολίας φθάνει να είναι της ίδιας τάξης μεγέθους με το πλάτος των σχισμών από τις οποίες τα σωματίδια διέρχονται, με αποτέλεσμα τη σαφή εμφάνιση της κυματικής συμπεριφοράς. Ως το 1961 το πείραμα των δύο σχισμών δεν είχε γίνει με τίποτε άλλο πέραν του φωτός και τότε πρώτη φορά ο Clauss Jönsson από το πανεπιστήμιο του Tübingen το εκτέλεσε με ηλεκτρόνια. Το παράδοξο του μεμονωμένου σωματιδίου Με το σκεπτικό πως ενδεχομένως υπάρχει αλληλεπίδραση των σωματιδίων μεταξύ τους, καθώς αυτά διέρχονται από τις σχισμές, και έτσι εμφανίζεται το αποτέλεσμα της συμβολής, το πείραμα επαναλήφθηκε με τον περιορισμό να διέρχεται ένα μόνο σωματίδιο τη φορά από το σύστημα των δύο παράλληλων σχισμών. Αυτό επιτυγχάνεται όταν φτάνει να βλέπει κανείς να αφήνεται ένα ίχνος κάθε τόσο στην οθόνη, πράγμα που σημαίνει ότι ένα μόνο ηλεκτρόνιο ή φωτόνιο έχει εισέλθει και μετά έχει απέλθει από το σύστημα των δύο σχισμών. Η λογική πρόθεση είναι ότι, στην περίπτωση που το φαινόμενο της συμβολής οφείλεται σε αλληλεπίδραση των ηλεκτρονίων λόγω συγκρούσεων μεταξύ τους, με ένα ηλεκτρόνιο τη φορά δεν είναι δυνατή μια τέτοια αλληλεπίδραση και το ίχνος στην οθόνη θα εμφανίζει πλέον το αποτύπωμα των δύο σχισμών, δύο παράλληλες γραμμές που απλώς ξεθωριάζουν με την απόσταση. Ο ελιγμός αυτός αποδεικνύεται αναποτελεσματικός· μετά από αρκετή ώρα, καθώς τα ίχνη των ηλεκτρονίων αθροίζονται στην οθόνη, εμφανίζεται και πάλι συμβολή. Κάθε ένα ηλεκτρόνιο φαίνεται σαν να έχει περάσει και από τις δύο σχισμές, κάνοντας συμβολή με τον ίδιο του τον εαυτό. Μαθηματικά, όλο αυτό εμφανίζεται ακόμα πιο παράδοξο· η μαθηματική περιγραφή του φαινομένου εμφανίζεται ως η επαλληλία των πιθανοτήτων να περνά το ηλεκτρόνιο από τη μία μόνο σχισμή, από την άλλη, από τις δύο μαζί και από καμία, ταυτόχρονα. Το Φυσικό Παράδοξο της επίδρασης του παρατηρητή Στην προσπάθεια να λυθεί η απορία του τι γίνεται με το ηλεκτρόνιο που διέρχεται από το πέτασμα της διπλής σχισμής, οι επιστήμονες αποφάσισαν να εκτελέσουν μέτρηση ώστε να διαπιστώσουν από ποια σχισμή διέρχεται στην πραγματικότητα το ηλεκτρόνιο. Έτσι τοποθέτησαν μια συσκευή παρατήρησης κοντά στις σχισμές ώστε αν διέλθει από την μία από αυτές το ηλεκτρόνιο, να καταγραφεί. Όταν τοποθετείται η μετρητική συσκευή όμως, συμβαίνει κάτι ακόμα περισσότερο παράξενο· το ηλεκτρόνιο παύει να συμπεριφέρεται ως κύμα και δεν δίνει πλέον το φαινόμενο της συμβολής, παρά εμφανίζεται στην οθόνη η κατανομή που αντιστοιχεί γύρω από το αποτύπωμα των δύο σχισμών. Το ηλεκτρόνιο συμπεριφέρεται πλέον ως σωματίδιο όταν προσπαθούμε να παρατηρήσουμε τι ακριβώς κάνει. Ακόμα περισσότερο εντυπωσιακό είναι ότι έχουμε το ίδιο αποτέλεσμα *είτε παρατηρούμε το ηλεκτρόνιο αμέσως πριν διέλθει από τη διπλή σχισμή, *είτε αφού έχει μόλις εξέλθει από αυτήν. Ο Φυσικός Παρατηρητής φαίνεται να αλλοιώνει το αποτέλεσμα του πειράματος στην οθόνη, απλά με την παρατήρηση. Προσπάθειες ερμηνείας Υπάρχουν αρκετοί που προσπάθησαν να εξηγήσουν τι συμβαίνει στον χώρο κοντά στο σύστημα της διπλής σχισμής καθώς διέρχεται από αυτό το σωματίδιο. Οι επιστημονικές θεωρίες έχουν το σημαντικό χαρακτηριστικό ότι δεν κάνουν αχρείαστες υποθέσεις. Εδώ συμβαίνει ακριβώς το αντίθετο, με «ανήκουστες» προτάσεις προκειμένου να δοθεί εξήγηση: Χωρισμός του ηλεκτρονίου στα δύο: Φθάνοντας το ηλεκτρόνιο στη διπλή σχισμή χωρίζει στα δύο, το ένα μέρος περνά από τη μία σχισμή και το άλλο από την άλλη, συμβάλλουν, και βγαίνοντας από το σύστημα των σχισμών ενώνονται και πάλι σε ένα, το οποίο πέφτει στην οθόνη καταγραφής και ανιχνεύεται ως ένα σωματίδιο. Το «ανήκουστο» εδώ είναι πως το ηλεκτρόνιο διαιρείται, πράγμα που δεν είναι παρατηρήσιμο γενικά. Επίδραση της συνείδησης: Τα πάντα περιγράφονται κυματικά και όλα τα πράγματα βρίσκονται σε επαλληλία καταστάσεων που ισχύουν όλες ταυτόχρονα, μέχρι να γίνει «μέτρηση» από κάποιον συνειδητό παρατηρητή. Εκεί η κυματική συνάρτηση καταρρέει και λύνεται, τυχαία, δίνοντας μια από τις εκδοχές της ως το πραγματικό αποτέλεσμα. Στην εκδοχή αυτή το «παράδοξο» είναι ότι πριν την παρατήρηση δεν υπάρχει τίποτα πραγματικό και ότι το Συνειδητό Ον που κάνει την παρατήρηση είναι αυτό που προκαλεί να συμβαίνουν τα πράγματα επειδή τα παρατηρεί, ενώ δεν υφίσταται «πραγματική κατάσταση» πριν την παρατήρηση. Διακλαδιζόμενο σύμπαν: Θεωρείται πως υπάρχουν και δημιουργούνται συνεχώς Παράλληλα Σύμπαντα, τα οποία διακλαδίζουν στα σημεία που τέτοια φαινόμενα παρουσιάζονται. Στην περίπτωση του ηλεκτρονίου, το ηλεκτρόνιο στο Τοπικό Σύμπαν διέρχεται έστω από αριστερά, ενώ σε ένα ταυτόσημο Σύμπαν που εφάπτεται με το δικό μας διέρχεται από δεξιά. Τα ηλεκτρόνια αλληλεπιδρούν όσο τα Σύμπαντα εφάπτονται και αμέσως μόλις τα σύμπαντα χωρίζουν χάνεται κάθε δυνατότητα επίγνωσης, από το ένα Σύμπαν, του τι συμβαίνει πια στο άλλο. Το «παράδοξο» της πρότασης είναι ότι για κάθε περίπτωση αποτελέσματος μιας κβαντικής μέτρησης οφείλει να δημιουργείται, ολόκληρο, από ένα Σύμπαν. Κύμα - οδηγός: Τα σωματίδια πάντα συνοδεύονται από ένα κύμα - οδηγό και δεν γίνεται διαχωρισμός του κύματος από το σωματίδιο. Το κύμα περιγράφεται από την ίδια κυματοσυνάρτηση που αναπαριστά το φαινόμενο, η οποία όμως δεν καταρρέει ποτέ, με αποτέλεσμα να χρειάζεται μόνο ένας χώρος και χρόνος για την εξήγηση. Η δυσκολία εδώ είναι στην αποδοχή της φύσης και της ύπαρξης του κύματος - οδηγού, το οποίο δεν γίνεται με άλλον τρόπο αντιληπτό, δεν φαίνεται να ανταλλάσσει ενέργεια δηλαδή ή πληροφορία με κάποιον τρόπο με το περιβάλλον. Όλες αυτές οι προσεγγίσεις, καθώς και αρκετές άλλες που έχουν προταθεί, έχουν απίθανες παραδοχές. Ενώ οι ερευνητές και οι σχολές που εκπροσωπούν υποστηρίζουν διαφορετικές θεωρίες, με διαφορετικά αδύναμα σημεία παραδοχών σε κάθε μία από αυτές, η επίσημη θέση της Κβαντικής Μηχανικής δίνεται από τη «στάνταρ» εκδοχή ("σχολή της Κοπεγχάγης"): :Απλώς δεν υπάρχει εξήγηση και δεν υπάρχει λόγος να διερευνάται το τι ακριβώς συμβαίνει εκεί. Αρκεί ο τρόπος που περιγράφεται το σύστημα από τις κυματοσυναρτήσεις και την επίλυσή τους και δεν έχουμε λόγο να ερευνούμε το πώς και γιατί συμβαίνουν τα πράγματα όπως συμβαίνουν. Ένα αντικείμενο, σύμφωνα με τον Νιλς Μπορ, ενός εκ των πατέρων της κβαντομηχανικής και μέλος της σχολής της Κοπεγχάγης, δεν μπορεί να είναι ταυτόχρονα σωματίδιο και κύμα. Είναι είτε το ένα είτε το άλλο και αυτό εξαρτάται από το αν το παρατηρούμε ή όχι. Κβαντική Εξήγηση thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Μίας Σχισμής ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Δύο Σχισμών ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Δύο Σχισμών ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Δύο Σχισμών ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Δύο Σχισμών ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Δύο Σχισμών ]] thumb|300px| [[Πείραμα Δύο Σχισμών ]] The free electron is a plane lamina disk of charge obeying the de Broglie relationship that arises from Maxwell’s Equations. As the free electron approaches the slits, its angular momentum vector (shown in black) is randomly oriented. The electron charge induces mirror charges on the slits; the resulting interaction causes the electron to become polarized so that the angular momentum vector is either parallel or antiparallel to the z-axis, the axis of propagation and the normal to the plane of the slits. The interaction of the electron with the slits is mediated by mirror currents that form on the slits, and photons emitted from the currents. When a photon interacts with the electron, the angular frequency (de Broglie wavelength) of the electron changes, with the change matching the frequency of the photon. For essentially elastic diffraction, the energies are low and the photons are large, encompassing and emanating from both slits. Each photon has a quantized angular momentum of h-bar. The angular momentum vector of the electron precesses about the angular momentum vector of the absorbed photon. As a result, some of the momentum is transferred from the z-axis to the transverse axis. Exactly how much depends on the strength and duration of the photon-electron interaction. The electron’s angular momentum vector is reoriented upon absorption and emission of one or more photons. Over time, the incident electron beam statistically produces a uniform distribution across the slits. The photon pattern is also uniform across the slits (wherein the statistics is deterministic and local-causal, unlike the quantum mechanical case). Since the electron and each photon have quantized angular momentum in units of h-bar, the photon far-field pattern is imprinted on the electron-beam pattern over time. It is a transverse-momentum map given by the Fourier transform of the two slit shape; this arises classically due to conservation of power flow. The amplitude of the sinc function is due to the periodic reversal of the electron angular momentum vector. The envelope amplitude is due to the decreasing probability of electrons landing farther out from center. These require a stronger electron-photon interaction to get a stronger transverse momentum transfer, but stronger interactions are less probable. Since the number of electrons hitting a given position on the detector over time is proportional to the electron kinetic energy, the intensity pattern is the square of the amplitude. The predicted result is equivalent to the observed double slit interference pattern for waves. According to quantum mechanics, the electron is a point, but simultaneously everywhere at once, and it goes through both slits simultaneously, “guided” by a probability wave with a phase that depends on the position-momentum Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle. where the phase contains the term Delta-p that is interpreted as the contribution to the uncertainty in the momentum of the incident particle on scattering. In the classical picture, the phase also contains the term Delta-p that is the physical momentum change of the incident particle on scattering. In both cases, the change in position, Delta-x, corresponds to the transverse displacement of the particle due to diffraction. The electron only goes through one slit but is imprinted with the wave character of photons that are created across both slits due to electron-slit interaction. An electromagnetic wave exists. Quantum mechanics reproduces the mathematics that corresponds to this physical electromagnetic wave by invoking a nonsensical waving probability. Thus, it is stuck with the unfortunate result that the “wave-particle duality is unlike anything in our common everyday experience.” Physics can now be reinstated over mysticism for this simple experiment with an understanding of the physical nature of fundamental particles. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Κυματική Περίθλαση * Κυματική Συμβολή * Πείραμα *Φυσικό Πείραμα * Πειραματική Φυσική Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * blacklightpower.com * slideplayer.com * peace-files.com *phys.libretexts.org Κατηγορία:Πειράματα Φυσικής